Avengers Adventure in Texting
by dogdogluvr
Summary: Ok, so I was bored. This is basically all the Avengers texting. I think it's pretty funny! I did make all these up myself btw! This will most likely be updated more then once a day! Please read and review thx!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys! I was really bored and I decided to make this! So, it's not just random texting, it actually has a storyline and all of the conversations actually connect to each other. it's gonna be really funny so... Read it! And give me feedback.**

* * *

**Loki, Thor, Tony, Bruce and Natasha join the conversation.**

**Loki:** Thor, have you figured out how to work the cell phone yet?

**Tony: **No he most likely hasn't and how did u even get into this SMS convo anyway? No one invited you.

**Loki: **I am the God of Mischief.

**Thor: **I inviiteed huum!

**Tony: **THOR?! WTF?!

**Clint: **I think you spelled "invited" and "him" wrong.

**Tony: **WOW! You are SO smart!

**Clint: **Thx Tony you too!

**Tony:** That was sarcasm.

**Clint: **-.-

**Loki:** Haha!

**Natasha: **Loki. Leave.

**Loki**: No! And you can't block me because my idiot brother invited me!

**Thor: **I'm not ann ifiot!

**Tony: **Thor, any smart person would have figured out how to use the keyboard right now.

**Thor: **I kiinda diid!

**Loki:** Thor you're an idiot.

**Clint: **HE'S EVEN STUPIDER THEN ME HAHA!

**Loki: **Nobody's stupider then you.

**Tony: **Agreed.

**Natasha: **He's… Smart… Sometimes….

**Clint:** Thank you! I agree with Natasha!

**Bruce: **Clint, you always agree with Natasha.

**Tony: **Ya, u do.

**Thor: **U dooo…

**Clint: **No I don't!

**Natasha: **This is stupid, I'm leaving.

**Clint:** Agreed, me too!

**Clint and Natasha have left the conversation.**

**Tony: **/).-

**Bruce:** *facepalm*

* * *

**So did ya like it? Please leave a review and give me ideas for new convos and stuff. PM me, leave a review whatever... I'll be grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks guys! I already got a few favorites and follows which surprised me so thanks! I think you guys will think this one's funny! xD Steve joins in on the texting... ;)**

* * *

**Thor, Clint and Tony have joined the conversation.**

**Thor: **I have been practicing all night and I can now use this Midgardian device!

**Clint: **Wow, uh… Congratulations?

**Tony: **I invited Steve.

**Steve has joined the conversation.**

**Thor:** He has a cellular device too?

**Tony:** I bought him an iPhone and hired someone to teach him how to work it.

**Steve:** Hello all, I have just acquired a new version of the telephone. I have been taught how to use it, and I think I understand. It is like a typewriter! When you press the buttons, words appear on the screen. It is very interesting and I am glad to be able to speak to all of you in this way. From: Steve

**Tony: **/).-

**Steve: **Dear Tony, I received that message very fast! What great service! Also, what is that symbol you made? Is it a code? From: Steve

**Clint: **And you said no one was stupider then me!

**Thor:** Is that how we r supposed 2 talk?

**Tony: **No. And Clint, I stand corrected. Steve u dont have to talk like tht.

**Steve: **Dear Tony, But this is how you send letters, is it not? From: Steve

**Tony: ** This isnt sending letters.

**Steve: **Dear Tony, I think I understand. From: Steve

**Tony: **Guys I gtg, I'll be back in a sex.

**Clint: **O.o

**Thor: **O.O

**Steve: **Dear Tony, What? From: Steve

**Steve, Clint and Thor have left the conversation. **

**Tony: ***sec! I meant sec! Dammit.

* * *

**Ehehehehhehehehehe yes I had to do that. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! And if you have any ideas, PM me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I hope you've been enjoying this! I made this ****one a bit longer... So thanks! Read and review!**

* * *

**Loki, Natasha, Tony and Thor have joined the conversation**

**Thor: **Hello!

**Tony: **Did you invite Loki again…?

**Thor: **Maybe…

**Loki: **Yes, he did.

**Tony: **THOR!

**Loki:** My brother thinks I will become friends with him if he keeps inviting me into these conversations. LOL.

**Thor: **;(

**Natasha: **Well… Today was a productive day…

**Tony: **You "got rid of" Clint? Yay!

**Natasha:** What?

**Tony:** Nvmnd.

**Thor: **I'm inviting Clint.

**Tony: **WHY?!

**Thor:** He amuses me.

**Loki: **You all amuse me.

**Clint has joined the conversation**

**Clint:** Hey guyz!

**Loki: **Just because you add a "z" to the end of a word, it doesn't make you sound cool.

**Clint: **What do you know about cool?!

**Loki: **I know more then you think. I know you like Justin Bieber. I know you write FanFiction. Shall I continue?

**Clint: **SHUT UP NATASHA IS HERE!

**Natasha: **…

**Thor:** Who is Justin Bieber? Wait doesn't he sing that one song… Baby?

**Tony:** DON'T GET CLINT STARTED ON THAT!

**Clint:** _And I was like BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OOHHHHHHHHHH LIKE BABY BABY BABY OHHHHHHHHHH I THOUGHT U'D ALWAYS BE MINE MINE!_

**Loki: **I knew it! Clint, you have issues.

**Tony: **Clint… Just… why?

**Clint:** Um…. I'm a Belieber.

**Thor:** You mean Believer…?

**Tony:** No he means Belieber. Clint…

**Natasha: **Wait… What kind of FanFiction do you write?

**Clint:** Not telling.

**Natasha:** Ok. Loki what kind of FanFiction does Clint write?

**Loki: **iCarly.

**Tony:** LOL! I HAVE NEVER LAUGHED SO HARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!

**Clint** LOKI!

**Natasha:** Omigod. Clint….. You _watch_ iCarly?

**Clint: **Um… I… I gotta go… Bye!

**Clint has left the conversation.**

**Thor:** iCarly? Justin Bieber? You all have a lot of explaining to do.

**Tony:** Ok…..

**Natasha:** I'm out.

**Natasha has left the conversation.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xD I love reviews... (hint hint) If you like this and want me to continue _please_ leave a review! You reward me, i reward you! :) Anyway... If you have any ideas PM me! Thanks! :) And yes... I had to make Clint like that... Even though he's my 3rd favorite ****character in the Avengers! LOL I just think it's funny! So thanks for reading please give feedback! I'M ADDICTED TO FEEDBACK SO PLEEEAAAASSSEEE! Please be sure to check out my oneshot and other Loki fanfic! Thanks again!**

**;)**


End file.
